


I Counted the Seconds, Waiting For You

by Confuzzled_Almaz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First ever story, I'll add tags as I go I guess., Rose Quartz/ Pink Diamond bashing, Spinel leaves the garden, cg spinel, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzzled_Almaz/pseuds/Confuzzled_Almaz
Summary: It's been 5,789 years, 4 months, 12 days,  167 minutes, and 8 seconds since Pink left on the warp pad. She counted it herself. It takes this long for her to think "She's taking too long isn't she?"Or:What if Spinel left the garden earlier?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. And so it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting any kind of writing here and the first fanfic I've written. I hope you enjoy, I have no idea how often I'll update, or even if this will ever finish, but while it's here, I hope you enjoy. I'd love feedback too, so don't hold back if you have something to say!

Any gem worth their weight knows this fact: a Diamond's word is law. Though it would be hard to forget this fact as "law" actually means being forced into following orders by a Diamond's sheer intensity. There are very few ways to end or circumvent a direct order, besides completing it as intended, but there are a few.

One could spin the words in their favor. If the illustrious Yellow Diamond asked say one Peridot for a report of what was happening on ground level of one of her colonies, said Peridot may give a direct report, or take "ground level" a bit more literally and give a description of the soil itself, something that technically speaking was asked, but not what was intended. Though this would likely result in said Peridot being demoted, or worse, for not giving valuable information.

Another way is for an outside force to break it. Those reading this may know of a familiar situation. If say, a secret were to be kept permanently, the gem in question would be incapable of speech on the topic, but if someone else were to expose the secret, then the order would be lifted.

The simplest of these ways is as such: failing in your task. It is very much possible for a Quartz to lose a fight they were ordered to win, or for a Peridot's report to be late. While punishment for this would be shattering usually, there are a few cases of newer gems being let off with no more than a warning.

The final way, and one that doesn't come easily, is to break the order on one's own. Either having so much free will that one can ignore the order, or having the uncanny ability to push through a Diamond's powers.

As you obviously know who this story pertains to, you may be racking your brain as to what her exact orders were and how she would break free from them. It's a truly simple answer really, she never was ordered. She was simply playing a game, and eventually, over the course of thousands of years, second guessing herself the whole way, she decided that a few thousand years was just too long for a game to be played. 

As well as the fact that Pink, her Pink Diamond, left her behind on an abandoned rock in the middle of nowhere space because  **She. Didn't. Want. Her.**


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel decides to go to Earth, what could possibly go wrong?

Although that wasn't her first thought when deciding to uproot herself from her dried up bindings. That first thought was: 'Maybe she hasn't come because she can't, she might have so much stuff to do on her new colony that she can't come over to play.' Which leads to the next logical step, find a way to her colony, what was it called… Airf? No, E-a-rth? Oh! It was Earth!

Luckily for the bouncy gem, there was a warp pad just nearby with access to everything, she just had to use it! Readjusting to the newly rediscovered action "walking", she slowly moves up the towering staircase to the panel of the warp pad. Opening the terminal to search for all available warps finding that strangely enough, a fairly large number are out of commission. 

It's strange, shouldn't all the warps on her Diamond's colony be working? Especially if there's so many of them?

But that doesn't really matter when she finally finds a working one does it? Hopping onto the Pad, she sets off to Earth. It's a surprisingly long warp, she notes. The Garden must be very far from this 'Earth' place. At least that's another good reason that Pink hasn't come.

But eventually, she does coalesce at her destination, with a loud squeak signifying her landing. Spinel finds herself in some strange structure, maybe some sort of temple? Ooh! Maybe the gem she hears around the corner could answer her question. Just as she's about to stretch over and say hello, a high, shrill, annoyed voice yells: "Humans aren't allowed in the Temple, didn't you read the sign! Ugh! Come on I'll drag you out myseeeeeeee-" As the tall but petite Pearl shifts around the corner, her speech and movement halts, as she locks her vision onto the newcomer, surprise taking all mental facilities causing her to drag on the last sylable she was speaking.

Of course that isn't the only gem here, as a much larger Pink haired gem also approaches curious, "Is something wrong Pearl, Oh! Did Garnet get back early? Let me see!" Jumping around the corner to greet the newcomer, the largest of the 3 gems manages to strangle a short "Hi-- Oh… Oh no…"


End file.
